oh baby
by BlondieWinchester
Summary: this about Jo and here becoming a first time mother and she make dean feel what she has to go thought while carrying his child


Dean was walk back for the house where he had just finished a hunt opening the trunk and put his duffel in and closing the trunk, walking around to the driver side and opening the door and sliding behind the steering wheel he said "oh baby I'm i glad to see you it's been a long night let go home." Put the key into the engine he started up the Impala and pull out on to the open highway looking over to the passenger side where Sam normally sat but now that Sam was no longer hunting there was no one else that could fill that seat he sometime missed Sam but he knew that he was better off because that was not the life that Sam want and he was not going to force him to stay. now that Sam was no longer hunting there was no one else that could fill that seat he sometime missed Sam but he knew that he was better off because that was not the life that Sam want and he was not going to force him to stay. He leaned over and turned on the radio to drown out the quite that surrounded him at that moment he could want to get back to the motel where Jo was a smiles came across his face as he thought of her. He pulled into the parking a lot of the motel sitting there for a few moments before getting out and walking into the motel room and yelling "honey I am home!" he walk over into the kitchen area and picked Jo up and kissed her with passion she wrapped her arms around him kissing him back Jo looked up at dean with a smile and said to him "I've I mean we have missed you "putting my hand on my stomach and smiling looking up at you. "Oh and dean you need to have a talk with your son." Dean looked at Jo and then bent down and said in a stern voice "hey little guy you need to stop making your mom stick here she not to found of it" He looks up at her and smiled as dean was talking to Jo about the baby not giving her and trouble she grabs deans hand and squeezed it hard. Dean look at you Jo when she squeezes his hand "Jo are you alight? He ask as he was trying to hide the panic in his voice." Jo look up at Dean and smiles a little "Yes dean I am alright your son was just kicking the crap out my organs but I am fine." Dean chuckles as Jo let go of his hand he rubbed it for a few moments and "Dang Jo you got a quite a grip there you almost broke my hand "Jo looked at dean "hey what was I to do your hand was the closest thing for me to grab so I garb it don't be such a wuss dean" Jo say to dean "geez is someone one cranky today or what?" Jo she turned and glared at dean "hey you try and carry thing around all day I am sure you would be cranky to." She waddles her way in to the living room and sat down on the sofa. Dean walk in to the living room and sat down next to her pull her in close to him kissing her on the side of her head "I sorry baby i wish that I thing could be different "a grin came across Jo's face when dean said that he wish that thing could be different " dean you should be careful what you wish for " Jo slow got herself off the sofa and walk to the hall closet "Jo what are you doing ?" dean asked Jo walk back in to the living room and handed dean the fake belly dean look at Jo and said "what am I to do with this ?" as he pick it up and start to look at it. "dean you are to put it on and wear it all the time so you know what it's like for me" "Jo you got to be kidding me ," nope I am not kidding you ,you have to wear it 24/7." You mean I have to wear this to work? "He raises his eyebrow "yes you have to wear it to work do you think I get to take mine off " so get over here and take off your shirt and I will help you put this on, dean walk over and took his shirt off and look and Jo "this crazy but I'll do it " dean put his arm through the arm holes jo tied the back of the belly as she was doing that dean was mumbling something about having to wear the belly "hey I haven't even put the weights in yet so quite your complaining , you haven't even put the weights in yet , no " walks over and grabs ten pounds in "now you know what I feel and every time I gain weight more wait goes in so enjoy the weight that it at right now and you cannot take it off at any time so if the guys at work give you a hard time just don't listen to them pats you on the back. " so you mean it tell me that I have to wear it all day and even at night" , yes that is what I am say you can only that take it off if I say so."


End file.
